heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Odor-able Kitty
Odor-able Kitty is a 1944 Looney Tunes short released on January 6, 1945 starring Pepe Le Pew. Produced by Eddie Selzer for Warner Bros. Cartoons, it was directed by Chuck Jones and written by Michael Maltese. It was reissued as a blue ribbon in 1950-51 season. This is the first appearance of Pepe Le Pew and also one of the only times he confuses a male cat for a female skunk. In this cartoon, he is known as "Henry" or "Stinky". It is also the final cartoon to use the red background blue rings. The 1946-48 and 1951-53 would use more faded versions of the rings. Also these new versions would have one red ring. Storyline After so much abuse (being thrown out of a store, beat up, shooed from a house), a cat decides he has to do something about it. So thinking that it make things easier, the cat disguises itself as a skunk using paint and smelly substances. However, it accidentally attractes the unwanted attention of a real skunk! The cat runs from him and hides in a tree, to which "Henry" manages to find with ease. After running into town the cat grabs a skunk fur to trick the skunk into thinking its him instead. After climbing down the steps, Henry realizes that the fur is just a fur and grabs onto the skunk instead. Continuing to run, the cat accidentally brings a dog into the mix, then tries a disguise to fool Henry. But to no use as the cat soon finds itself tired and worn out, Henry cuddles with it until someone interrupts. There we see his wife and two kids! Standing in disbelief, Henry claims he was only helping the poor door but to no use and he is repeatedly beat on the head with his wives umbrella as the cat crawls away and removes all of the paint and smell. Realizing that he would rather endure the abuse, than be with a smelly skunk. Trivia *Bugs Bunny makes a cameo near the ending, but Pepe determines this to be a costume. *In this cartoon, Pepe is shown to have a wife and two children. *In this cartoon, Pepe lived in America instead of France. *This is the last cartoon to have the PRODUCED BY WARNER BROS. CARTOONS at the ending and RELEASED BY WARNER BROS. PICTURES INC Odor-able Kitty is an animated short, directed by Chuck Jones and first released on January 6, 1945. It is notable as the first appearance of Pepé Le Pew. The scriptwriter was Tedd Pierce. Chuck Jones, a co-creator for the character, also credited Michael Maltese with contributing to the character concept.Thompson (1998), p. 240-241 Plot After so much abuse (being thrown out of a store, shooed from a house, and attacked by dogs), an orange cat decides he has to do something about it. Thinking that it would make things easier, the cat disguises himself as a skunk using paint and smelly substances. Although he is successful in keeping his tormenters at bay, he accidentally attracts the unwanted attention of a real skunk, "Henry." The cat runs from him and hides in a tree, where the skunk then appears out of nowhere. The cat runs into town, grabs a skunk fur, then runs to a silo, from which he threatens to jump if the skunk gets any closer. The cat throws the skunk fur from the top of the silo, hoping to decoy the skunk. But as the cat sneaks down the steps, Henry realizes that the fur is just a fur and resumes pursuing the cat. Continuing to run, the cat accidentally brings a dog into the mix, then tries a Bugs Bunny costume to fool Henry. But the disguise does not work as the skunk pulls the rabbit head off to reveal the cat. Once the cat is tired and worn out, Henry cuddles with him until someone interrupts; it turns out to be the skunk's wife and two kids. Standing in disbelief, Henry claims he was only "wiping a cinder from a lady's eye," but to no use as she doesn't believe him and is convinced he is cheating on her with someone else. He is repeatedly beat on the head with his wife's umbrella as the cat crawls away and removes all of the paint and smell. He realizes that he would rather endure the abuse than be with a smelly skunk. Analysis The film is not part of the typical formula for the Pepe Le Pew series of cartoons, since the character is "unknowingly" attracted to a male cat. Most of the films in the series are "Picaresque stories of seduction and sexual conquest or its failure". Part of the film's twist ending is that Pepe is revealed as an American skunk who fakes his French accent. Given the theme of a married man/skunk attempting the seduction of another male, Ken Jennings suggests this film could be of interest to queer studies. Jennings sees the cat as a cross-dresser.Jennings (2008), p. 7 Sources * * References Category:1945 animated films Category:Films directed by Chuck Jones Category:Films about cats Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1940s American animated films